untitled
by Ayota
Summary: without any clue what is this just read it and know what... a book is what i see and a story is what to read...
1. Chapter 1

_**Thinking still for the title… **_

_**Chapter I: The Beginning**_

**One silent night there was a girl looking at the full moon, the cold wing blowing to her white bright skin and tears flowing down her face. "Everything is going to be fine." She said to herself.**

**She's a 16 years old girl with a simple normal life, that's before she met this guy, anyway her name is Marget, Marget lives in a town, where all people is nice and help each other… The guy name is Hugrin, he came nowhere, his just a one mysterious guy that arrived at Lienhed (Marget's town). When he arrived in the town, at first all people didn't care about him because they know his not going to make some trouble in their town, but when days had passed by when he arrived nothing is growing in the farms, chickens died, pigs got disease and trades is suffering, people notice that all of this misfortune is happening since Hugrin arrived and of course they blamed him and wants him to go away, except for Marget, she didn't blame him for all the misfortune that happen to their town when he arrived.**

**One time she argues with one man about it. "He is a evil!" the man said.**

"**His no evil." Marget talk back.**

"**Yes, since he arrive our town's trade and everything that we depend on got bad." The man defended his side.**

"**Its all just coincidence, how can you be sure that he is the reason why?" she argue again.**

**The man just stares at her bad and Marget smile with a wide smile on her face, because she knows that she won the argument.**

**Hugrin while walking in the street saw Marget and Marget greeted him, Hugrin's mind filled with such curiosity he asked Marget why she has greeted him.**

"**Because I know you're not to be blamed for all of the bad things that are happening to our town." Marget answer truthfully.**

"**How can you be sure?" asked Hugrin.**

"**I can see it in you eyes." Marget told him with a wide smile on her face.**

"**What? What can you see? Is there something you know that I need to know?" Hugrin asked eagerly.**

"**I can see that you're a hero within and no, there's nothing I know of you that you need to know." explained Marget clearly.**

**Then Marget walked away leaving a lot of questions hanging still on Hugrin's mind. Hugrin forgot to ask her name but Marget she already knows his name. Since all of that talk Hugrin wants to find out who she was, he wanted to ask people about her but he knows nobody can be asked, because he knows people hated him except of Marget.**

**Hugrin, even people want him to go away and leave the town forever don't want to go, because he has to do his task, his task is to guard the town until the right king is crowned, he was sent by the Mughs it's a king of group that wants the evil king Porch go down to his thrown. King Porch is a dark sorcerer, he uses magic in bad ways, and he controls every town except. Lienshed, Lienshed is protected by the Mughs and people even don't know about it, the people know how bad the king Porch was was and they were also curious why their town is the only one that is not affected by his wrong doings.**

**Mughs is hiding from the king, the king knows about them and the plans of the Mughs about him, the people don't know about Mughs. The king is finding them and if he does found them his going to kill all of the members of the group, even he wants to cast a spell to them he cant, because he doesn't know how the members of Mughs look like.**

**The leader of the Mughs is Hugrid's father. His mother was murdered by the king's soldiers when they can't make her say where his father is, so they kill her instead, his father went to Lienshed that day. Hugrin was so curious about why does her mother don't want the soldiers know where his father was, he just found it out when his father got home. His father explains everything to him and trained him to be a good swordsman and fighter.**

**Marget has her father but her father is already weak and soon going to die, she's just now waiting for him to pass away. Her mother, she don't know anything about her she just know that her mother is working for the king so she decided to go to the king to find her mother when her father die. When her father was still strong he teach Marget to cast spells, read somebody's fortune and mind and a lots of things about magic, but Marget and her father never tell it to anybody. Marget learns too fast and strong, her father also taught her how to use the bow and arrow and she's good, good than her father now.**

**Marget and Hugrid has the same tragedies in life, Marget with her weak father and mother missing, Hugrid without any guide with his father in his task and mother dead. They have the same family lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Knowing**_

**Hugrid full of curiosity in his mind cant help but ask the people about Marget, so he went to a poultry shop to ask.**

"**Hi! There pal! Can I ask you a question? If you know a girl that has a white bright skin with beautiful blue eyes?" asked Hugrid to the man.**

"**What girl are you talking about?" the man asked back to him.**

"**The girl that is always like she knows everything about something, but she's just hiding it?" Hugrid described to the man.**

"**Oh! I know now, that foolish girl Marget!" The man replied.**

"**Do you know where she lives?" Hugrid asked.**

"**She lives near in the dark forest." The man answered.**

"**Thank you so much, sir." Hugrid finally said and left the poultry to go to Marget's house.**

**On his way going to Marget's house he saw him walking and yelled, "MARGET!"….**

"**Who is that foolish man calling me?" Marget asked irritated.**

"**It's me Hugrid the person---" Hugrid didn't finish his sentence when Marget instantly said. "No need to explain who you are, the reason is I already know who, why? You are here." she said nicely now.**

**Hugrid was shocked when she said that, so he asked why?**

"**I can tell someone's future and intentions just by looking through their eyes. Is that the answer that you wanted?" Marget explained with a silly smile on her face.**

" **You will have, oh wrong you already have a big burden on your life and I'm telling you all of it will be worth it in the future." Marget added.**


End file.
